


Bris de lumière

by Haynee



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haynee/pseuds/Haynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes sur <strike>Monsieur</strike> <i>Versailles</i>. (Mais surtout Monsieur quand même.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ♦ _Versailles_ appartient à Studio Canal/Canal+.
> 
> ♦ C'est le canon de la série qui est toujours suivi ici, ce qui signifie qu'il peut y avoir des divergences avec la réalité historique.
> 
> ♦ Les pensées et opinions des personnages, liées à leurs personnalités/vécus respectifs, ne reflètent pas nécessairement les miennes. 
> 
> ♦ Ces textes ne tiennent pas compte du doublage français de la série et des choix qui y sont faits, mais de ma propre adaptation de la VO.
> 
> ♦ Les vignettes qui se suivent dans ce recueil ne sont pas classées par ordre chronologique et n'ont pas nécessairement de lien entre elles.
> 
> ♦ Ce recueil spoile la saison 1 dans son intégralité.
> 
> Monsieur ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [S01E05]

Le ciel est d’encre, voûte uniforme sur laquelle la nuit a essuyé avec soin toute trace des pluies de la journée. Un verre de vin à la main, Monsieur lève les yeux et sourit. Comment les nuages auraient-ils de toute façon osé se dresser contre les plans de son frère pour la soirée ? Les étoiles, très pâles, ont également mis leur rayonnement en berne afin de ne pas éclipser le spectacle du Roi Soleil. Tout plie et tourne autour de lui, l’astre humain qui à lui seul prouve la véracité des théories de Galilée.  
  
Deux grandes fleurs violettes ouvrent bruyamment le bal au-dessus des jardins, retombant en silence et en légèreté sur les nobles charmés, comme un incendie céleste de potassium. Une immense rose blanche ne tarde pas à suivre et s’épanouit par-dessus Versailles — du magnésium, la pureté, la paix, l’amour chaste. Il faut qu’il en fasse livrer un bouquet à Madame : elle comprendra, les promesses comme les regrets.

Il trempe ses lèvres dans son verre et jette un coup d’œil à sa gauche. Henriette est penchée vers Louis, qui lui murmure sans doute une plaisanterie à l’oreille, car elle rit. Son visage fin s’éclaire de vert tandis que le feu d’artifice se poursuit. Le roi est ceint du même halo qui les englobe tous les deux, et ils ont l’air de complices heureux sous le regard de Philippe.  
  
Il sait ce que sont les rêves et c’est son rêve à elle qui, comme lui, est prisonnière de trop de choses pour qu’il s’en offusque encore. En recevant l’autorisation d’aller faire la guerre, il leur a donné sa bénédiction, même s’il est conscient que ce n’est pas suffisant. Athénaïs de Montespan aussi a des souhaits et le cœur de Louis n’a jamais été exclusif. Bientôt, Monsieur le voit, Madame se retrouvera à nouveau sur la même marche que lui, privés tous les deux de cette chimère qu’ils ont pourtant touchée le temps d’un instant.

Un peu plus loin sur l’estrade, la duchesse de La Vallière darde sur lui ses prunelles furibondes. Son désir, Monsieur le connaît également : c’est la liberté. La jeune femme est comme un oiseau dans une cage dont les barreaux entaillent sa peau. Pour l’heure, si la bienséance et son éducation ne l’en empêchaient pas, l’ancienne favorite royale lui lancerait un geste obscène. Avec une moue un peu provocante, il lève son verre vers elle, et elle le fusille d’un regard plus assassin encore. La détonation qui suit le fait presque sursauter comme s’il avait été touché.  
  
Au firmament, des gerbes de sang éclatent comme un cœur crevé. Les traînées rouges dégoulinent le long du ciel et il sait d’expérience qu’une telle blessure est mortelle. Il en a trop vu sur le champ de bataille, des soldats éventrés dont la vie s’étalait en mare autour d’eux.  
  
Une magnifique explosion de lumière dorée illumine Versailles sous les yeux émerveillés de tous, mais lui la sent surtout. Le soufre de la poudre à canon, l’odeur de fer de la mort violente.

Aux scintillements du feu d’artifice succède la fumée, celle qui suit le déchargement des armes, qui rend difficile de distinguer l’ami de l’ennemi, qui occulte un peu l’horreur avant que les cendres ne se dissipent et qu’on puisse compter les cadavres sans se tromper.  
  
Autour de lui, tout n’est que mouvements brusques au son des pétarades. Les soldats tombent comme les étincelles dans le ciel, dans l’odeur de métal et de suie. Les crânes se fendent, les cœurs se cassent au fur et à mesure que la cour danse sous la pluie de lumières multicolores.  
  
Monsieur pose son verre sur la petite table avec tant de vivacité qu’il se brise. Le vin coule sur ses doigts. Le sang princier n’a pas été versé sur le sol de Flandre et il a, sans dommages personnels, remporté une victoire qui n’a pas été sienne. Pourtant, il le comprend maintenant : en rentrant à Versailles, il a ramené la guerre avec lui.

Ce sentiment insupportable d’impuissance qui plus encore qu’avant le révolte, cette colère qui l’embrase, l’impression qu’il faut agir, bouger, vivre avant que tout ne soit perdu. Les insomnies, l’exaltation des dernières semaines, tout se met soudain en place tel un plan de bataille. Il n’est plus tout à fait là-bas, mais tout est encore en lui.  
  
Les feux de Bengale crépitent autour de l’esplanade et la nausée lui monte aux lèvres, tandis qu’il a l’impression de tanguer. Il lui semble que son cheval tremble encore, qu’il s’affaisse lentement sous lui comme un bateau qui sombre après avoir bravement terminé la traversée d’une mer démontée.  
  
Il tourne la tête vers ses compagnons — Louis le regarde d’un air inquiet et Philippe sait qu’il ne le feint pas. Mais le prince se lève tout de même abruptement et dévale les marches en lui tournant le dos. Son frère restera-t-il assis au milieu de l’assemblée, à profiter d’un spectacle qu’il considère comme une consécration, ou se hâtera-t-il à la suite de son cadet pour avoir une explication ?  
  
Philippe serre les poings en courant presque entre deux rangées de nobles qu’il ne voit pas vraiment. Il garde la tête haute, malgré son visage bouleversé — paraître, toujours, et l’on n’est jamais seul à la cour. Il faut — il faut que Louis vienne, pour qu’il sache qu’il compte pour lui, mais il n’ose pas trop l’espérer quand même. Et puis, c’est aussi un peu lui qu’il fuit.

*****

La fête est terminée. Sur le seuil de sa chambre, une bouteille à la main, Monsieur hésite.  
  
Il pourrait aller voir Louis, s’excuser — lui dire merci de l’avoir suivi. Lui dire qu’il aurait voulu l’étreinte que son aîné était prêt à offrir. Lui dire qu’il ne demandait qu’à croire que lui aussi le transporterait dans un sac sur son épaule. Lui dire pardon de l’avoir agressé pour ce qu’il se remémore objectivement comme une taquinerie affectueuse. Mais il lui en veut. Quoi qu’il fasse, il lui en veut. Pouvoir repousser la main tendue est en réalité une sorte de soulagement, parce qu’elle a été tendue vers lui et que c’est tout ce qu’il souhaite, et qu’il est ainsi pour une fois celui qui dit non, qui décide, qui inflige.  
  
Il pourrait aller voir Chevalier et noyer son angoisse dans ses bras plus sûrement que dans le vin. Mais il n’a pas envie de sexe, cette nuit : il se sent trop épuisé pour ça. Il n’est pas sûr non plus que son amant soit suffisamment intéressé par la part lourde de son cœur pour lui confier ce dernier. Et s’il ne dit rien, Chevalier saisira-t-il qu’il ne sert pas d’ajouter quoi que ce soit ? Son compagnon n’apprécie guère le silence, mais aujourd’hui, il ne croit pas pouvoir parler.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, ses pas le portent jusqu’à la chambre de Madame. Depuis son retour, il y a englouti des litres de vin afin que le sommeil l’engloutisse à son tour, accompagné d’une présence aimée. Les insomnies solitaires sont pénibles, comme l’est la chute brutale dans le repos lorsqu’on n’est pas sûr de se réveiller.  
  
Le bruit de la porte éveille Henriette, qui se redresse contre ses oreillers. L’habitude l’empêche d’être surprise. Monsieur, sans un mot, s’avance jusqu’au lit et soulève les draps, sous lesquels il se glisse. Il pose la tête sur le ventre de sa femme et ferme les yeux. Très vite, la petite main, d’où les bagues ont été ôtées quelques semaines auparavant pour ne pas accrocher ses cheveux, passe dans ses boucles, douce et tendre comme une berceuse qui n’a pas besoin de musique pour apaiser.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: J'ai horreur du plagiat. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un repost (date de publication originale non-taggée: 1/1/16).
> 
> [S01E02]

Monsieur n’avait pas choisi sa femme.  
  
Il l’observait depuis la porte, alors que ses dames de compagnie la coiffaient soigneusement, tressant ses mèches blondes en couronne dans la lumière matinale qui les rendait plus blondes encore.

Si les choses avaient été différentes... Si Madame avait été reine comme elle le souhaitait tant, non pour le titre, mais pour l’époux, Monsieur en était sûr, ils auraient pu être les meilleurs amis qui soient. Mais leur avis ne comptait pas, et ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de s’accommoder des endroits où la politique les avait placés.

— Madame, vous êtes ravissante.  
Henriette leva ses jolis yeux de son miroir. Elle savait qu’il le pensait, que ses inclinaisons sexuelles n’avaient rien à voir avec son appréciation d’esthète. Elle aussi le trouvait beau, avec ses grands yeux très clairs, ses boucles sombres et son visage d’un ovale parfait. Mais elle préférait d’autres traits. Si seulement ils avaient pu être des amis, rien d’autre.  
— Je lui ai dit qu’il choisissait tout, mais pas ma façon de m’habiller ni avec qui je couche.  
— ... Sauf que ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.  
Il soupira, mais son sourire ne tomba pas complètement.  
— Sauf que ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.  
Ils échangèrent un regard qui était compréhensif avant d’être tout autre chose.  
  
Aucun des deux n’aimait cela, lui surtout, parce que ce n’était pas qu’une question de personne. Ce n’était pas exactement une torture, mais parfois ça y ressemblait, tant c’était opposé à ce qu’il était. Et surtout, tant cela disait de ce qu’était sa vie — même s’il ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre, et il ne se plaignait guère. Ces fois-là, il lui arrivait d’user de brutalité, parce que tant qu’à se forcer à un désir contraire, tant qu’à s’obliger à un devoir pénible, autant tout rater jusqu’au bout. Puisque cela devait les dégoûter, puisque cela devait imprimer de la violence dans leurs deux cœurs comme dans leurs corps... Que chacun ne rêve que plus fort aux bras dans lesquels ils aspiraient à se glisser pour se faire consoler.  
  
Louis pour elle, et pour lui, Chevalier.  
  
... Qui ne l’aimait pas, pas réellement. Mais qui, pour ce qu’il l’aimait, l’aimait comme il était.  
  
Les robes lui avaient été imposées quand il était petit, afin qu’il ne devienne jamais un guerrier viril et important qui pourrait faire de l’ombre à son aîné. Aujourd’hui, il les choisissait de son plein gré, mais ce goût avait été savamment cultivé depuis presque l’heure de sa venue au monde. Comme hier soir, il devait se battre pour imposer cette préférence aux yeux de la cour et de nobles moqueurs qui lui manquaient de respect en oubliant qui il était. Frère maintenu en arrière, frère dépossédé de lumière, frère ridicule, frère qui portait parfois un corset, mais frère tout de même. Et pourtant, en réalité, il avait été conditionné pour devenir celui de qui ces gentilshommes avaient ri. Certes, la nature avait aussi joué, car il ne pensait pas que ses appétits aient pu être façonnés par quiconque d’autre qu’elle, mais... Y songer — songer que même ce qu’il revendiquait à présent comme sa particularité n’avait pas été que son choix — était parfois comme un coup de dents.

— Vous savez, Louis a un peu peur de vous. C’est pour cela qu’il est parfois jaloux.  
— Jaloux ?  
Le visage de Monsieur reflétait son incrédulité.  
— Jaloux de quoi, au juste ? Il a tout.  
Elle se leva, fit le tour de son fauteuil et lui saisit la main.  
— Non. Vous êtes fin stratège.  
— Lui aussi.  
— Mais il n’est pas meilleur que vous.  
— ... Alors, presque tout n’est pas assez ?  
Il réalisa soudain.  
— Ce ne sera jamais assez, tant que ce ne sera pas vraiment tout, c’est cela ?  
Henriette ne répondit rien, mais elle raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence, dans lequel l’amertume et la fatalité hurlaient de concert, Madame se ressaisit et sa figure, délicatement ciselée comme une miniature, s’éclaircit.  
— Puisqu’il faut le faire... Pourrions-nous, cette fois, nous imaginer deux condamnés, mais deux complices ? Dans la même cellule en prison. Qui s’entraident, pour espérer un jour voir la liberté.  
Monsieur souleva la petite main pâle et la porta à ses lèvres.  
— Cela me semble une bonne idée.

Puisqu’il devait avoir une femme, s’il avait pu choisir, Monsieur aurait choisi Madame.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [S01E07]

La prière de son frère, dont les murmures lui furent portés par la réflexion du son dans la petite chapelle, caressa ses oreilles, puis son cœur.

D’un geste silencieux, il avait enjoint les mousquetaires à s’arrêter net devant la porte, tandis que lui-même la passait sans bruit. Quoi qu’il s’apprêtait à trouver, la fidélité ou la trahison, il le voulait d’abord pour lui seul.

« Protégez... mon frère. »

Derrière le mur, Louis sourit d’un sourire vrai.

Rien n’obligeait Philippe à implorer Dieu dans le secret de cet oratoire où nul ne savait qu’il se tenait — lui-même avait dû chercher. Il aurait en outre pu demander n’importe quoi : la mort du roi, pour commencer, et la gloire ensuite. Il aurait pu supplier le Seigneur pour qu’il intensifiât la fièvre, pour que le monarque n’en réchappât pas, libérant ainsi son cadet des devoirs auxquels il le forçait, lui permettant d’approcher la lumière. Il aurait pu implorer le Ciel de fléchir le Conseil afin qu’il devînt régent de la France et qu’il pût à son tour décider de sa vie et imposer à tous sa volonté.  
  
Mais à genoux sur le prie-dieu tendu de velours rouge, ce n’était pas à tout cela que Monsieur avait pensé.

_Protégez... mon frère._

Avait-il douté de la loyauté de Philippe ? Non... Pas vraiment... Oui... Bien sûr. Ce n’était cependant pas son frère lui-même qui suscitait de telles incertitudes, car le duc d’Orléans ne les avait jamais justifiées. Mais derrière lui s’allongeaient les ombres de la Fronde, les mains avides du passé, du présent et même du futur, qui étendaient leurs doigts crochus vers la couronne. La défiance de Louis étirait alors son périmètre autour de tous, même son cadet — qui l’aimait, il le savait.

_Protégez... mon frère._

Parmi tant qui le souhaitaient mort, celui qui aurait eu toutes les raisons d’y songer ne le voulait pas. Monsieur rêvait à la liberté, si celle-ci était accordée par son aîné. Il espérait du pouvoir, mais à ses côtés. Louis avait tout fait pour qu’il fût difficile de se passer de sa présence, mais chez Philippe, les stratagèmes mis en place n’étaient que précaution, pas nécessité. L’affection de son benjamin était innée et tout ce qui, année après année, aurait pu la détruire, toutes les privations, toutes les sujétions, avait échoué.  
  
_Protégez... mon frère._

Sur un geste de la main royale, les deux mousquetaires entrèrent dans la chapelle et se postèrent quelques mètres derrière le dos du prince agenouillé, de part et d’autre. Le souverain lui-même s’avança à leur suite et se plaça entre les deux, les épaules droites, le dos tendu, le menton haut.

Lorsqu’au glissement caractéristique de la semelle sur le paquet, Monsieur se retourna lentement et aperçut le roi, ce dernier vit l’émotion sincère qui monta aux yeux clairs et les humecta, puis le soulagement qui fit trembler un peu un sourire qui ne disait que la joie. Philippe était incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce fût et, de toute façon, cette fois, il n’essayait pas.  
— Mon Dieu...  
Louis sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine, sous la chaleur irradiée par ce visage aimant. Il dut lutter contre lui-même pour que le sien conservât son impassibilité, pour que le mouvement de ses lèvres qui s’acharnaient à s’incurver pût ne passer que pour un signe de prise en compte. Bientôt, la cuirasse fut à nouveau en place : après tout, il avait un coup à asséner.  
  



End file.
